Cure My Tragedy
by BleedingHeart1
Summary: Songfic. Draco is now 20 years old. He was forced to join the dark side by his father. War breaks out and he meets up with his long lost love on the battelfield.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and the song "Cure My Tragedy" is owned and copyrighted by the rock band Cold.

A/N: Well, whenever I watch MTV and a show goes off, sometimes it shows some stuff about the band Cold and so I decided to d/l some of their songs. Well, when I d/led this one, I automatically fell in love with it and was inspired to write another song fic for Draco and Hermione. I hope ya like it. And everyone that reviewed my last fic, Speculum, thanks bunches!

Draco approached the enormous, empty field wearing his hooded cloak. There was to be a war tonight on these very grounds between the dark and light side. As he prepared for battle, his thoughts drifted to how he almost hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater. All because of her. He had wanted to turn down all the power Voldemort had offered him just for her. But in the end, his father threatened to kill her, therefore he joined his father and became one of Voldemort's servants.

_Remember all the times that we used to play_

_You were lost and I would save you_

_I don't think those feelings will ever fade_

_You were born a part of me_

But he still couldn't forget her. All the time those last couple of years at Hogwarts they had spent getting to know one another wouldn't leave his mind...or his heart. The times they had stayed up late at night talking and laughing. Those times he had saved her from danger and trouble. It was as if they were a part of one another.

_I was never good at hiding anything_

_My thoughts break me_

_Do you understand what you mean to me_

_You are my faith_

He recalled the times he had bought her a gift for her birthday and tried to act as if he had done nothing that whole day at Hogsmeade...she saw right through that. His thoughts seemed to eat him alive...he never got the chance to tell Hermione why he had joined the dark side, thus she had hated him since he had first told her of his decision, and decided to never speak to him again. _'She'll never know how much she meant to me...she was my everything'_ he thought sadly.

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Don't take her smile away from me_

_She's broken and I'm far away_

Draco looked up to see defenders of the light side apparating onto the field. He sneaked around the edges of the field where there were trees, hoping to catch someone off guard by spontaneously attacking them. At the signal, curses were flying left and right. All at once, he saw long, wavy brown hair that could only belong to one person. _'Hermione'_ he thought. As he cautiously made sure to keep quiet, to his horror, he witnessed her being hit with the Cruciatus curse, along with various other curses. Her scream pierced the night and he felt his heart break. She was hurt and he couldn't help her.

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_If you made the world a stage for me_

_Then I hope that you can hear me scream_

He watched as Harry helped her over to a nearby tree and told her to stay there so she wouldn't get hit again. Of course, Hermione was stubborn and attempted to get right back out there.

"But you need me!" she screamed.

"You're bleeding, your wand arm is broken, and you can't even stand up on your own," he said calmly as she fell against him. "Just stay here," he finished before running back onto the battle field. Draco wanted to scream out to the heavens and ask why she had to endure that pain, for she, of all people, didn't deserve it.

_When I sit and think of the days we shared_

_And the nights you covered for me_

_Every little thing that I ever did_

_You would stand by me_

His thoughts quickly moved back to how, after they got close, she would often times stand up for him when someone said something vulgar about himself. Whenever he had to make a decision about something, she always backed him up. He even remembered in seventh year when he was Head Boy and she was Head Girl, those nights when he was nowhere to be found during dinner, she had said he was sick, when he was actually forced to go to Death Eater meetings.

_Every time you cried it would take my wind_

_My heart would break_

_If I could be strong like you were for me_

_You are my faith_

He was jerked back to reality by her sobbing. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched the tears run down her face. Tears were glistening in his own eyes as he longed to hold her and tell her it would be alright; that would lighten the heavy load he was forced to bear in his heart. All at once, it looked as if she'd fainted. He cautiously made his way over to her, glancing to make sure no one had stopped battling and was watching her. He pressed to fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse and she woke with a start. For a moment they only stared at one another. The next moment they were kissing each other passionately and crying at the same time.

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Don't take her smile away from me_

_She's broken and I'm far away_

_If you made the world a stage for me_

_Then I hope that you can hear me scream_

_Can you hear me scream_

_Can you hear me scream_

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Draco...why?" she asked weakly. He smiled slightly.

"Father...he threatened to kill you...I'm sorry...but you mean so much to me...I had no choice," he whispered.

Suddenly, her body became heavy and she had to lean against him for support. Draco's heart pounded for the fear of what was happening to her.

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Don't take her smile away from me_

_She's broken and I'm far away_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_Won't you cure my tragedy_

_If you made the world a stage for me_

_Then I hope that you can hear me scream_

She looked lazily into his eyes.

"Draco...I love you," she whispered with all the energy she could muster.

"I love you too, Hermione...more than you'll ever know," he whispered back and kissed her forehead. He didn't want her to be in the pain she was feeling. He felt as if he deserved it instead.

_I can't take this anymore_

_I can't feel this anymore_

_Won't you take and give her pain to me_

_Cuz my whole life I've made mistakes_

Draco watched the love of his life close her eyes for the last time. He looked up at the star-lit sky and did what he had been wanting to that whole night; he screamed out to the heavens above as he held onto his first and only love.

_Can you hear me scream_

_Can you hear me scream_


End file.
